She ain't you
by PatryTrusky
Summary: Scotty has a breakdown, but Lilly's there. SL.


**AN:** Hi people! This is my first CC fic :) So let me know what you think, please?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing (unluckily).

* * *

Someone knocks on my door. I sigh and get up in order to open it. I freeze:

'Scotty? What are you doing here?'

He stops and looks at me.

'I… I ain't sure why I'm here. I need to talk to you. This… this is eating me up.'

I stand there and blink. I let him come inside and I sit on the couch while he paces up and down.

'What happens?' I ask.

He blinks and turns his gaze at me.

'I… this case has shaken me up… pretty badly… and I needed to talk to someone.'

'Oh.' That's the only thing I can come up with. I didn't expect him to come here. I thought he would go to ADA Thomas. 'Okay, and what do you want to talk about?'

'I just… feel so useless. I can't focus on anything and after this case… I'm wondering why I'm doing what I do, and I can't find an answer.'

He feels useless? That's not true, he's pretty useful, we all know that, but it seems he can't see it. Will I have to knock some sense into him?

'Scotty, you're doing what you do because you love your job and you are pretty good at it, we all know it.'

He shakes his head. I notice he's growing restless. He sits and takes a breath.

'Lil'… after last year things haven't been… pretty. I made some big mistakes, and Boss has paid for them, which is unfair. I don't know how to carry on… in fact, I don't know _if_ I can carry on, and I don't know what to do because…' he trails off and looks at me for what I suppose is help.

'Because what?' I repeat.

'Because I can't lose you. I can't lose all of you.' He says.

'You're not going to lose us, no matter what. We're more than a team, we're a family, and family supports each other.'

'You sure 'bout that?' his glare is intense now.

I nod; he shakes his head and gets up. I do the same.

There is an uncomfortable silence. He clears my throat.

'Thank you Lil.'' he says.

'You're welcome.' I answer. I hesitate. 'I don't want to sound rude, but why have you come here? I thought you'd go to Alex… not that I'm complaining, I mean…' I don't really know what I mean, so I stop and blush.

He chuckles; it's the first time today. Well, at least I've made him chuckle.

'Alex and I… we… I broke up with her.' He says.

I'm still quiet until he shifts uncomfortable.

'I didn't know. I'm sorry Scotty.' I answer.

'I'm not. I mean' he adds when he sees my confused look. 'She's… let's say she isn't what I thought.'

'Oh.' I don't know what to say. What are you suppose to say in cases like these? So I opt for something easy.

'I don't know what to say. Are you okay?'

'You don't have to say anything, buy yeah, I'm good,' and he smiles, but it's a forced smile. 'Well… I gotta go, but thank you Lil', for everything.'

'That's what I am for' and I smile.

'Yeah, you're always there and…' Ohh no no no, he's going to _there_, this dark place where he blames himself for what happened to me. I have to stop this.

'Don't think like that. It wasn't your fault. I said 'hey' and you were there. You promised me that and you kept it. You saved me.'

He looks at me insecure and I see the disbelief in his eyes.

'Yes Scotty, you did, you saved me and you don't know how thankful I am. I think I've never told you, but thank you.'

After a few seconds he smiles, and this time it reaches his eyes.

'Guess we're equal now, huh?'

The tension that was growing stops there and then.

'Yeah, but remember, we are a family.'

He nods and turns to the door, but I remember something.

'Scotty,' I call him, 'can I ask you a question?' He turns around.

'Yes.'

'Why…' I start, but I can't continue, so I swallow in order to ask the question. 'Why did you break up with Alex?' There, I said it.

The tension starts growing again, and for a moment I think he's not going to answer because his hand is on the handle, so I walk to the door, our bodies separated by inches; he turns the handle and opens the door. He stops and answers:

'Because she ain't you'

And with that he leaves.

* * *

**AN:** So what do you think? Reviews are welcome.


End file.
